Wash my wound
by Syaoran-Lover
Summary: While Kagome is away, the group is attacked by bandits with poisonous arrows and Sango is shot. Miroku is adamant about his future wife's welfare, and even she can't make him leave his side... not even for a bath.


**INU YASHA FAN****fiction****! ONESHOT! MxS!**

By Syaoran-Lover

**Disclaimer**: Is this the face of a fan_fiction_ author who would try to take or rob any of these or other marvelous characters of _anime_ and _manga_?

**Warning**: Stuff implied, nothing graphic, I hope…

I do accept reviews!

Title: **WASH MY WOUND [ONESHOT]**

We never thought we'd be attacked when Kagome-sama went back to her time, much less by someone either than Naraku.

Never-the-less, in the middle of the morning, we were caught off-guard, and the arrows shot by a group of bandits came down on us with all intentions to hurt and kill. Fortunately, we were quick enough to evade any fatal blows, but, just after that, my fiancée was shot by a coward who had been hiding behind the bushes to get her, in case the others didn't succeed.

Apparently they weren't interested in our money, but in her, as she was the only woman then. Luckily, Sango was able to react in time to escape anything drastic, but the poisonous arrow still managed to leave quite an aggressive mark on her right shoulder.

Of course, the guy didn't remain conscious for a second longer, courtesy of my staff on his head. Sango didn't either, and when I touched her forehead, it was burning! That poison was definitely a fast spreading one!

Lifting her in my arms, I walked back to Kaede-dono's temple, where the old priestess treated my girl while I waited outside.

By nighttime, she had woken up, the fever considerably reduced. I breathed in, relieved, as I had been very anguished, sitting beside her since the moment Kaede-dono had allowed me inside.

"Sango, are you alright?" I asked, not bothering to mask the concern in my voice.

"_Ho_…_ Houshi-sama_? What happened?" She asked, just barely keeping her eyes open.

"You were shot by an arrow. Thank goodness it only scraped you, but it was poisoned, and you fainted right after. The substance they used was very efficient! Luckily, we were near Kaede-dono's temple and she was able to treat you, otherwise I don't even want to think of what could have happened!"

"I was… shot?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, don't you remember?"

"No… wait! Yeah, it's coming back now… the bandits attacked us, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Do you feel better? Do you want anything? Water?" I bombarded her with questions.

She didn't answer, just looked at me strangely for a few seconds before trying to get up. When I realized how much effort my girl was making just to get that simple act done, I pushed her back. "I don't think you should get up now, Sango. Your body needs rest."

"_Houshi-sama_, I can't sleep like this! I feel filthy and definitely uncomfortable! I'll just go wash this wound a little and then I'll be right back," she explained, now fighting against my hand that was pushing her toward the futon.

I quickly noticed, however, that I was hurting more than helping, so, instead, my right arm traveled to the nape of her neck and the left to her waist, gently lifting her to a sitting position. "Then let me go with you. I can't allow you to run around by yourself in this condition," I asked in a low whisper, but with a firm voice.

Sango blushed and hid her eyes behind her black bangs. "I'm not going to break, you know. I'll be fine by tomorrow morning with a good night's rest." Her voice whispered.

"I know," was my answer, a smile on my face as I tried to level her eyes to mine. "I know you're a tough girl, but at the moment, you're hurt, and you're my girl, so I won't risk anything," I explained, hoping she would understand my reasoning.

Unfortunately, Sango must have thought I had some perverted intention – which I didn't, as I was more worried about her welfare than my insane hormonal impulses, but she had all rights to think otherwise. Thus, the exterminator promptly refused my help and, getting up by herself and gathering a few items, walked down to the nearby river.

No need to say, I followed her, stealthily; in case anything happened, I'd be there.

~/~

When she reached the riverside, my fiancée slowly undressed and untied her hair, letting the cool night wind dance with it in the air. Silently, she entered the water until it reached her hips, filled her two united hands and brought some water first to her face; the second time, she washed her upper body, and the third to wash the wound on her shoulder.

At that moment, I couldn't help but gape. The full moon was fully illuminating her beautiful figure, the light skin almost shining like the stars themselves. The wind played with her hair as if it would be a crime not to.

"Simply beautiful," I thought to myself as I observed her movements from behind a wide tree trunk.

She continued the process, and I noticed she winced a few times, probably because the contact of water and open flesh stung a bit, but my girl is strong: she didn't cry or complain just continued splashing water over the cut. After doing this a few times, she walked back to the shore to get a little portion of the leaves that would help heal the injury; turning back to the same spot lighted by the moon, she started rubbing the leaves a bit, mixing it with some of the clear water at times.

Again, I caught her wincing a few times.

At some point, I saw her shift a bit, as if dizzy, and before I knew it, she was falling backwards…

And I caught her before she her body was entirely submerged in water. Seems my body can react faster than I thought, though the fact that I had been ready for this and that I was able to predict she was about to collapse probably helped a lot too.

Nevertheless, there I was with my fiancée in my arms, fainted, again. The difference was, this time, I had water reaching up to my thighs.

She stirred a bit seconds later before waking up again, and was quite surprised to see me there. "_Houshi-sama_?"

"Sango, are you alright?"

"Ah, ha, yes," she answered, and we stayed in silence for a bit longer until she realized her I was holding her… and her whole body was completely uncovered… so she shouted. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Her arms tried to protect her chest and her legs recoiled a bit. I sighed and slowly let her down while repeating earlier words, "Sango, please let me help you."

"NO!" She screamed, trying to cover herself from my eyes and turning her back to me.

Sighing again, I removed my purple robe, the one that was always covering the black _kimono_ I wear underneath, and put it around her, letting it drop low on her back so it showed plenty of the white skin… and the big scar caused by her little brother.

Pulling back my sleeves and using my hands to cu up water, I retook her place in the process, gently bringing water to the wound and massaging it.

She didn't protest, only accepted my touch, at last.

So we remained like that for some minutes, until I noticed she was shivering.

"Cold, Sango? Do you want to go back?" I asked.

"No," she replied, and though her face was yet again hidden, I could practically hear the blush in her voice. "It's… it's OK here."

I smiled… and continued, but I couldn't let my fiancée freeze, and catching a cold like that was highly possible, so I turned her around with soft movements and brought her body towards my chest, where she laid her head to rest after finally relaxing from her initial tenseness. As it was, I was hugging her while keeping her body warm, at the same time my hands were able to continue their ministrations.

Minutes later, I thought it was enough cleaning; when I was about to scoop her up and carry her back, her low voice stopped me. "_Houshi-sama_?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Thank you," she whispered, before raising her head up to mine, our lips meeting in a soft touch.

The girl was innocent, so as fast as it was given, the kiss ended… her downcast eyes refused to meet mine.

I lifted her chin… and leaned towards her. This time, the kiss lingered a lot more; it was the first time she allowed me this freedom. Her arms ran to the back of my neck, so mine ran to hug her frame, one resting in her waist, the other soothing her back.

At some point, I felt my purple robe fall from her figure and into the water, but neither of us gave the fact a second thought… if anything, our bodies pressed even more against each other, as did our lips.

~/~

When we returned the following morning, walking back hand-in-hand, Kaede-dono and Inu Yasha were waiting in front of the former's temple… clearly they had been worried about us.

My comrade gave a questioning look, though a relieved one, when he looked at my grinning face, but I remained silent. He tried asking my fiancée.

"Sango, what happened? You guys went out last night without giving us warnings or anything!"

My girl, however, just lowered her gaze, face completely red, ignoring the _hanyou_'s inquiry.

My grin turned into a smile.

I loved this woman, and I can hardly wait until the whole ordeal with Naraku is over so we can finally be together.

Hopefully, we will be even happier.

END of WASH MY WOUND [ONESHOT]

A.N.: There, I thought it was cute!

Oh well, please tell me your thoughts! ^^

If you find any mistakes, incoherencies, typos and other errors, please let me know so I can correct it!

Syaoran-Lover signing out! ^^


End file.
